


concussion

by saiki_chan



Series: david/jack drabbles [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, They might be ooc, concussion, i just love seeing jack hurt/comfort, i wrote this at 2am sorry if it’s bad, javid friendship, race and jack friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiki_chan/pseuds/saiki_chan
Summary: Jack is fooling around while he and Davey are trying to sell papers and accidentally hurts himself.
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Les Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Les Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & David Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Series: david/jack drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672354
Kudos: 52





	concussion

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there’s anything I need to improve on! I’m kinda new to writing. Also, I’m sorry if the dialect isn’t that good. Please leave kudos if you like it though! (they might be a bit ooc... sorry)

Today had been a pretty good day for the Newsies of New York. It was nice out, probably around 65 or 70 degrees, and everybody was having a good time. Les, Jack, and Davey were all walking around town trying to sell papes.  
“Hey Les, you wanna have some fun?” Jack asked as they approached an alleyway.  
“Sure!” Les said, practically bouncing with excitement.  
The alleyway was blocked off by a brick wall that only came up halfway, it was tall enough that he had to stack some hay against it so he could climb up. 

Once he was standing on top of the wall he held up his hands to the sky and asked Les if he wanted to come up here.  
“No, no, no, no, no,” Davey said before Les had a chance to even open his mouth. “That’s dangerous. Jack you should get down from there too, this wall doesn’t look stable and the bricks look loose.”  
But Jack didn’t take him seriously.

“What’s the matter, Davey? Scared of a little risk-takin’?” Jack asked as a laugh bubbled up in his throat.  
“No, seriously Jackie, I don’t think it’s safe. You should really get down from there, you could get hurt.”  
“Ay, since when did you become me mother?” he replied with a sly, teasing grinning his face.  
“Oh come on Jackie, please,” Davey begged with worry in his eyes. 

Jack noticed the poorly concealed concern in Davey’s eyes and he decided to let up.  
“Fine, fine, I’s is coming down.” But not without a little joke. Jack started hopping from foot to foot on the bricks. Davey looked up with a dangerous glare as he barked out at him to stop.  
Jack kept on bouncing like a bunny as the bricks beneath him were starting to give way to their old age. One brick shifted a little and Jack felt a quick surge of panic as he lost his balance.  
That panic quickly dissolved as he regained his balance again. Laughing while David glared at him below. He stole a quick glance at Les and saw that he was looking up at him with adoration in his eyes.  
Davey followed Jack’s gaze and pulled his younger brother into his side. 

“Jack, c’mon stop playing. Get down from there.” he looked up at Jack with a fierce look that seemed to say stop, you’re setting a bad example for Les. But Les knew better, right? Probably not, he guessed again.  
“Okay, I’s is coming down for reals now.” Jack started to move away from the side of the alley and sauntered along the small brick wall. As he was walking across he started to feel a few bricks move. Like a lot. The bricks seemed to be almost ready to pop right out of their place.  
And before Jack had time to think, that’s exactly what happened. As Jack fell time seemed to slow for Davey, he was still frozen in place, not knowing what to do to stop his friend's inevitable fall. It seemed to take an eternity for Jack to strike the concrete. As he fell down he smacked his head against the side of the alleyway. Hard. 

When time caught back up with Davey, all he could do was stare at Jack as he groaned in pain. It was Les who finally snapped him out of his daze. “JACK!” Les screamed as loud as he could, which was pretty loud. Davey immediately crouched down on his knees beside Jack and tried to examine his condition.  
“Hey, Jackie?” He asked. He didn’t get an answer. As he looked closer, he found that he wasn’t unconscious, but his eyes were tightly screwed shut as his breaths came in quick irregular pants, he held the back of his head in his hands.  
“Jack, answer me are you okay?” Les tried to look around Davey, who was currently obscuring his view, but Davey just held up his hand and lightly pushed his back.  
“Les he’ll be okay, you don’t need worry.” He assured, but his voice betrayed him as it shook with worry. He went to shake Jack’s shoulders but decided against it as Jack’s eyes screwed shut even tighter. He decided to try a more gentle approach.

”Jack, can you open your eyes? Are you okay?” Davey tried to move Jack’s hands away from his head so he could get a better look at his head, but when he tried Jack just whimpered and backed himself up into the wall. Suddenly, Davey realized what was happening and why Jack seemed so jumpy.  
“Jack, do you know where you are?” Davey’s brows furrowed in concern as he waited for Jack’s answer.  
“Go’way. Leave me ’lone.” Jack slurred, still not bothering to open his eyes. “I don’– I–I can’t, jus’– jus’ go ’way.”  
“Jack, Jack it’s me. Davey. I’m just gonna help you.”  
“N-no, M’not fallin’ for your tricks. You’se not gonna get me this time.” Jack tried to move away farther but found he couldn’t so he tried curling up into a ball.  
“Jack I promise, I’m not whoever you think I am. I’m not going to hurt you. That’s a promise, okay? Now, can you please open your eyes?” Davey tried, a tone of begging evident in his voice.

It took a few agonizing minutes, but Jack finally obliged. ”Dave?” he asked, squinting at the sun that shone in the alley.  
”Yeah, yeah, ” Dave breathed out relieved, ”It’s me.” he gave Jack a small smile.  
“Where's – what’re we –“  
“You were being an idiot,” Dave interrupted, “and you fell and hit your head.”  
“Oh, oh that makes sense,” Jack said nodding. He quickly stopped that action when it sent a shot of pain through his head. He groaned and put his face back in his hands.

“Alright, we should probably get you back to the lodging house,” Dave said standing. Les, who had been sitting against the wall opposite to where Davey and Jack were, stood and went to Davey’s side. Jack also tried to stand, but when he stood up completely he almost fell back to the ground. Davey has caught him before he had the chance, though.  
“Okay, careful. Here,” he adjusted Jack’s arm so it was hanging over his shoulder and let Jack put half of his on Davey. “Let’s go, you good?” he asked, the question directed at Jack.  
“M’fine,” Jack replied  
“C’mon Les, we’re leaving.”  
“Where are we going,” Les asked  
“We’re taking Jack back to the lodging house.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he’s an idiot who did something stupid and got himself hurt,” Davey said glaring at Jack. Jack sheepishly smiled.

As they reached the lodging-house a panicked Racetrack ran out to greet them.  
“I’ve been lookin’ for you guys forever and–“ he cut himself off when he saw how Davey was almost supporting all of Jack’s weight.  
“What the ‘ell happened!?” He asked looked from Davey to Jack and back again.  
“He was being an idiot and he fell and hit his head. He might have a concussion.” Davey felt how Jack was leaning more and more of his weight on him so he led Jack to the front stairs and set him down so he could take a break.  
“A concussion eh,” Race said looking Jack up and down, “I’ve heard ’a those before. Ain’t they dangerous or something?”  
“I’m pretty sure that if the person stays awake for a few hours after the injury and then gets rest they’ll be fine. My dad said that he’s had a concussion before and–” he was interrupted by Les who was pulling at the bottom of his shirt. “Davey–“  
“Not right not Les,” he said while holding out a finger to Les. “Anyways, my dad said that he’s had one before, he told me that’s he had to stay awake until he was checked out by a doctor.  
So I guess that means that Jack just needs to stay awake until we–“ Les had been pulling on his shirt for the whole exchange, but now he finally yelled his name. 

“Davey!”  
“What, Les?” Davey said, irritated.  
“It’s Jack!” Les whined.  
When Davey turned to Jack he saw that his eyes were closed and he was slumped lazily against the wall.  
“Hey, Jack!,” he yelled as he ran over to him. He sat down on the step beside him and pulled Jack’s head into his lap. Jack’s breathing was fast and shallow and his face was completely lax.

“Jack, Jack!,” Race yelled as he sat on the other side of Jack. Race’s face was contorted with worry, as was Davey’s, but he tried to swallow down the panic that consumed him.  
“Jackie, wake up,” Davey said, gently shaking his shoulders. Race and Davey shared a look when Jack didn’t even stir at the movement. “Jack, c’mon please,” Davey started to lightly pat Jack’s face in an attempt to rouse him. Race also contributed by shaking Jack’s arm slightly.  
After a few minutes, that seemed to pass like hours, Jack finally started to stir. He twisted around in Dave’s lap and moaned in pain.  
“Jack, wake up,” Race encouraged with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
“Mmmh, don’ wanna” Jack squirmed around and buried his head in Davey’s lap. A blush crossed Davey’s face for a quick second, but he quickly regained his bearings and focused his attention back on getting Jack to wake up.  
“C’mon Jackie please,” Davey lightly patted Jacks' face again and this time Jack jerked his head to the side in an attempt to get him to stop, but he kept on trying.  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s it’s Jackie. Wake up, come back to us.”

Jack opened his eyes but then quickly shit them as a streetlight from above seemed to burn his eyes.  
He whined in discomfort at being awoken and tried to close his eyes again, but Davey and Race weren’t having it.

“No, stay awake Jack,” Davey and Race said at the same time.  
“Why?” Jack mumbled, drawling out the ‘y’  
“Because I says so.” Race retorted sternly  
”C’mon, let's get you inside.” Davey and Race both helped Jack get up the stairs and into the lodging house with Les trailing behind.

When they finally got up there Crutchie and Mush were waiting near the door.  
“Jack are you okay!” Crutchie asked at the same time Mush screamed, “What happened!”  
“M’fine,” Jack said with a lopsided smile.  
“He’s not fine right now,“ Davey replied, “but he will be.” 

“Well what the ‘ell happened, eh?” Mush asked  
“He was being stupid and he fell and hit his head pretty hard,” Dave responded.

“Jack, why ya always gotta be stupid?” Crutchie asked with a grin, Jack huffed a laugh.  
“Let’s get you into bed,” Dave said, “Which one’s yours?” Jack pointed to one of the top bunks. 

Dave frowned and asked if anyone would trade for a few nights.  
Before anyone could answer Jack said, “Dave it’s fine, I can sleep on a top bunk.”

“Maybe you can, but it’s not safe right now.”  
“Fine,” Jack huffed.

Davey laid Jack down on one of the bottom bunks and pulled up a chair to sit beside him.  
“I ain’t a baby ya know. You’se sitting beside me ain’t gon’ do nothin’, ”

“Well I’m going to have to wake you up every 2 hours after you get checked out by a doctor.”  
Jack just groaned and glared at Davey.

The rest of the newsies knew that Jack would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a doctor so if anything’s medically incorrect feel free to let me know.


End file.
